When You're Gone
by unwantedwishable
Summary: Germany was sent off to war leaving Italy alone. Italy feels like nobody loves him and changes, until Prussia comes along and something sparks between the nations 3 [Maybe... rated m for later chapter] WARNING! depressing at first...
1. Chapter 1

Italy's new home was cold,empty and lonely.

He was on his knees crying out "Doitsu!" begging for his love

Germany was upstairs holding Italy's jacket tightly in his hand

the jacket smelled like Italy...

"Oh Italy..." He sighed. "I don't want to..."

Slowly, Germany folded and placed the jacket onto the bed and went downstairs,

only to see his lover on his knees crying.

Germany knelt and held his pale face.

"D-D-Doitsu, please don't. . ."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Trust me I won't get hurt"

"Like I said; Make Pasta Not War. Why didn't you take my advice?"

"Italy...the world doesn't go that way..."

"why then!? Why can't us, nations live in peace and anti-war?"

"I'm sorry, but I must go."

Italy grasped onto Germany's hand and pulled it towards his heart.

"You can't!"

"I have too, I don't have a choice. Don't worry..." he sighed "Prussia will visit you"

"Who's that?"

"My brother...he'll keep you company" Germany said slowly, he didn't trust Prussia.

_He hates Prussia_

"I don't want him! I want you!" Italy cried louder.

A soldier stormed inside Italy's house and greeted the couple.

"Mr. Germany, are you ready?"

Germany nodded and kissed his lover one more time on the lips gently.

"Ti Amo~" Italy cried

"I love you too"

Germany got up and slowly walked out of the house

Italy rushed to the door and watched Germany get into the bus

Germany sat down in a seat and looked out the window.

"I'll miss you" he mouthed

The bus began to drive down Italy's dirt road.

"No!" Italy shouted, he chased the bus down his yard and only watched it drive away

His tears that ran down his face started to freeze and he saw his breath.

Only in a long white blouse that went down to his knees Italy tried to wrap himself.

His entire body was freezing so he sniffled and went back inside.

Once inside he went upstairs to his room and noticed Germany's clothing folded nicely on his dresser

Italy went to them and held them.

The shirts smelled like Germany and food

"I miss you already" Italy cried to himself.

Slowly he placed the shirts down and crawled into bed.

He stared at the ceiling while getting his body underneath the heavy blankets.

He thought of his first kiss with Germany;

In high school, backstage at Drama Clubs performance.

A performance of "Our Town"

Italy was nervous to go out and be seen by all the school.

Germany (The real stage manager) noticed and went to his friend

he kissed Italy on the lips once for a second or two and Italy kissed him back shocked

he went onto stage and performed his best.

Back into reality Italy's eyes burned from tears and his body was shivering

He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

He tried to sleep  
...

* * *

**sorreh! I ran out of time to add more n anyways this is a ItalyxPrussia fanfiction based of the song "when you're gone" i thought of this story while listening to it. part two will come tomarrow during my study hall. HASTA LA PASTA!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night**

Prussia was in pain...

his thumbs rolled hardly over the buttons with his face basically on the screen

Prussia Vs. Russia in Call of Duty Black Ops.

Miles apart from each other and they still fight. They always find a way.

"It's so on!" Prussia shouted into the microphone. "My awesomeness will kick your ass!"

"Shut up Prussia. You will not win..."

Prussia's character sniped Russia's in the head from miles away.

"yebatʹ!" Russia cursed

"I told you, my awesomeness is too awesome for you!~"

"hehe"

Russia begun playing again, slowly he crept up behind Prussia and slit his throat.

"Wha!?"

"I win"

"you suck!" Prussia shouted

"No No!" Russia sighed.

They begun playing again.

"Have you spoken to Italy at all? Or Germany?" Russia asked

"Huh? Why would I?"

"Germany left for war...remember?"

"When!?"

"Today, If I were you I'd go check up on Italy. He's probably really sad"

Prussia sighed and took a break from the game.

He stretched and paused the game. "Yeah, I think I should. Since I have nothing else to do."

"Good! I'll fight you later. Bye!" Russia said as he disconnected.

He turned off his flat screen T.V and got his lazy self up

he got his jacket and boots on and looked outside:

it was snowing.

Prussia slowly left his warm house to the outside world

his car wouldn't start so he walked down the street

The wind picked up and it nearly froze his face

his eyes were tearing up

It felt like his body was going to go numb until he arrived at Italy's house

before he could even knock onto the door he heard pots and pans crash together

"Italy!?"

Prussia invited himself in, it was as cold inside.

He followed the crashes and ended up into the kitchen

Italy threw another pot against the wall creating a louder crash

Prussia noticed bruises covered his hands and wrists as Italy leaned down to pick up another one.

"Italy!?" Prussia yelled. "What are you doing!?"

The Italian jumped a bit and saw the Prussian standing at the doorway. He cried louder and kicked a bowl across the room.

"I need d-doitsu!" Italy fell onto his knees and covered his face with his bruises and pain-filled hands.

Prussia didn't know what to do, he just knelt to Italy and hugged him.

"It's okay, Germany is gonna be fine..."

Italy looked up at Prussia in his tear filled eyes that sparkled "y-you don't know that!"

Prussia noticed the bruises and cuts on Italy and sighed feeling bad for him.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

"Wha? I have too!"

"No...You don't" Prussia calmly replied.

Italy looked down and bit his lip

"I-I guess..."

Prussia touched Italy's chin and pulled his face up to stare at him

Prussia looked deep down in Italy's eyes and sighed.

"Everything is gonna be okay..." He told him "Wait and see"

The Italian pushed the Prussian away and stood up.

"let's go into the living room..."

Once in the living room Prussia sat down on the red satin couch, Italy walked into the room with a cup of water

as he sat down he handed it to Prussia.

"Oh thank?" he took a sip and looked at Italy.

"I'm used to giving a visitor a drink when they come over." Italy chuckled.

"That's nice. So..."

They both didn't move a muscle nor say anything

Prussia drank more watching Italy carefully whom was staring at his feet smiling.

"You know, before...Diotsu left, we used to sit here and I'd try to make him laugh. It never happened but we had fun"

"That's cute" Prussia replied as he drank more

but, his hand slipped and he dropped the water all over his shirt.

"Fuck" Prussia cursed underneath his breath.

"Oh! I'll be right back! O.K!?" Italy hurried off, when he came back he had a towel for him.

"Thanks" Prussia said retreaving the towel. He patted the wet spot on his shirt and sighed.

He took off his shirt trying not to noticing Italy blush and went over to the drier.

Once it was done he put the warm shirt on and went back to Italy, snuggling himself.

"Y-you didn't have to do that!"

"Actually I did. Don't act like you didn't like me shirtless?"

"I-I can't deny that..." Italy blushed some more and shivered while looking away

"Are you cold?" Prussia asked. "Come here"

Prussia wrapped his long arms around the tiny Italian, he felt the warmth and giggled.

"You're warm~" Italy mumbled. "Do-Do you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead"

Italy slowly rested his head on Prussia's chest and felt Prussia wrap himself tighter around him pulling their body together

"I like this~" Italy yawned.

"Me too." Prussia slowly layed backwards on the couch and placed his hands on Italy's back.

Within minutes Italy closed his eyes and fell asleep on Prussia, smilling

_Italy likes Prussia_

_and Prussia likes Italy_


End file.
